


Like A Bad Penny

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-17
Updated: 2002-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sequel toCalling The Question.  Josh and Donna's new found happiness is threatened.





	1. Like A Bad Penny

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkins owns everything, except Carolyn Moss, but I’d very happy if he wanted to include her in the show.

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** : Thank so much to Shelley for her careful, thoughtful, insightful reading of this story - and most especially for her encouragement. Thank you to all those who wrote such lovely feedback for my earlier stories. It is better than Cherry Garcia ice cream! This is a sequel to “Calling the Question.” I wondered what happened to Amy after she left the meeting with Abbey and Josh. Soon we’ll all know :-) 

It was a good dream, a very good dream. It had Josh Lyman naked in it. Dreams don’t get much better than that. 

So what was interrupting this very, very good dream? Donna swam her way to consciousness and realized it was the phone ringing on the nightstand next to her bed. She fumbled for the receiver. 

“‘Lo,” she murmured. 

“You’ve got the chain on the door.” 

“What? Who is this?” Donna asked struggling to sit up. “Josh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Where are you?” Donna asked, looking at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. 

“Outside your door. I was going to use my keys, but you have the chain on the door.” 

Donna clambered out of bed, ran to her front door and opened it. There stood one sheepish Josh Lyman, not naked, but definitely looking disheveled and, to his newly minted fiancee, adorable. 

“What’s the matter?” Donna asked concerned. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Josh admitted, walking in and putting his arms around Donna, pulling her close. She smiled. “You were almost asleep when I left a few hours ago. I thought you were pretty relaxed,” she grinned. 

“I can’t sleep without you next to me,” Josh argued. 

Donna put on her slightly stern face. “Let me get this straight. You sleep without me for 40 years, then after two nights together, all of a sudden, you get insomnia if I’m not in the bed with you?” 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Josh nodded with a grin. 

It had been a heady two days - and nights. Donna had unexpectedly been offered and accepted a job as The President’s executive assistant. Once he’d gotten over his shock and dealt with his feelings, Josh Lyman had proposed to Donnatella Moss. He’d finally admitted to himself that even if he could function in the office without the best assistant he’d ever had, he couldn’t envision his life without her. Now, he was standing in her apartment, making it clear that he couldn’t conceive of sleeping in his king-sized bed for even one night without her. 

“We talked about this Josh,” Donna began firmly. 

“No, Donna, you talked about this and I didn’t get a vote,” Josh interrupted. “I don’t see what the big deal is. We’re engaged now. We’re going to be married. People won’t be surprised that we’re living together,” he said, snaking his hands under Donna’s t-shirt. “I didn’t think you were a prude, Ms. Moss, although I would hardly call what we’ve been doing the past two days prudish,” he added with a grin. 

“Joshua,” Donna began, trying to slip out of his grasp because she knew she didn’t think clearly when Josh was touching her. But her fiancee held her close and whispered in her ear, “I just want to hold you while you sleep. Nothing’s going to happen.” 

“I think I heard that line in eleventh grade from Tommy Fairgate the night of my Junior Prom,” Donna giggled. She gave Josh a quick kiss and then stepped back. 

“I want to be with you too, but let’s go over this one more time.” Ticking off the points on her fingers, she began, “You are deputy chief of staff. There is enough going on in this campaign that we don’t need to add any ammunition to the Republican arsenal. We’ve got to be careful. We’ve got to maintain separate apartments until we’re married. We can wait.” 

“Maybe you can wait, but I can’t,” Josh said petulantly. 

“Josh, I know patience is not one of your greatest virtues,” Donna said with a smile, “but you’ll thank me for this in the long run.” 

“I think I heard that line from my mother when I was in fourth grade and she insisted I take ballroom dance lessons,” Josh retorted. 

“Can we talk about this tonight? I have to be up in another hour. I want to get to the office by 7:30.” Grabbing Josh’s hand, she started pulling him toward her bedroom. “Come on,” Donna said. 

“I thought you just finished saying I couldn’t sleep here,” Josh pointed out. 

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Donna answered with a smile. 

Sequel - "A Few Bumps in the Road"


	2. Like A Bad Penny 2

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

* * *

Donna stood in the doorway and took a deep breath. She’d been in this office countless times in the last four years, but it had never been “her” office. It had belonged to a wonderful woman named Delores Landingham. Donna’s eyes started to fill as she thought about the kind, sharp-witted, intelligent woman who had first served as an assistant to Governor Jed Bartlet and then moved with him when he came to Washington. Their friendship had spanned more than 30 years and with her death, the President had chosen to leave the position open rather than try to find someone to fill Mrs. Landingham’s shoes. Donna was honored and more than a little overwhelmed that the President had selected her for the position. With a fierce look of determination, Donna walked over to the desk, sat down, and then smiled. There, sitting in the middle of the desk, was a mug full of steaming coffee with a post-it note attached. 

“Congratulations on your new job. My turn to bring you coffee,” and it was signed Abbey Bartlet. 

Donna took a long sip and turned on her computer. She was just bringing up the President’s calendar when the door opened and in walked Charlie, carrying two paper cups from the Mess. He grinned and said, “I see somebody beat me to it.” He placed one of the cups on Donna’s desk, before walking over to his own. 

“Thanks so much. I’ll save it for later,” Donna laughed. “Even reheated it’s so much better than the stuff out in the bullpen.” 

Donna and Charlie spent the next half hour reviewing the President’s appointments for the day, pulling the files he would need, and talking about office procedures. The plan, for the next two weeks, was to have Donna work a half-day in the President’s office, and then return to her old desk in the bullpen as she first found and then trained her replacement for her old job as Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff. She had explained to Josh, as she lay curled up in his arms in bed, she was hoping that Deborah, the moderator of LemonLyman.com would be available, muu-muu and all. That had earned her a swat on the arm, followed swiftly by another round of love-making. 

Just then the door opened and Sam came striding in with a mug of coffee in one hand. “Donna,” he said with a broad grin, “Here.” 

Sam foisted the mug into her hands. “To celebrate your new job.” After she put the mug down on her desk, Sam pulled Donna in for a hug and said, “And Congratulations on your engagement. You know how happy I am for the two of you.” Then lowering his voice to a whisper, Sam said, “It gives us all reason to believe in happy endings.” Donna hugged Sam tightly before stepping back. 

“You’re here for an 8:00 meeting with the President, CJ, and Toby?” she asked. 

“Yes, they’ll be along in a minute,” he answered, just as the door opened and CJ rushed into the room, with a mug full of hot, dark liquid. “Donna,” she said thrusting the cup upon her. “I’m so happy that you’re back, in this job, and most important of all, engaged to the biggest idiot and luckiest guy on earth,” she finished with a grin. 

Donna took the proffered drink and smiled broadly. “He may be an idiot, but he’s my idiot,” she replied saucily. 

CJ looked down at the various cups on Donna’s desk and started to snicker, which turned into outright laughter when Toby walked in with a grande Hazelnut Latte from Starbucks which he offered to Donna with a small smile, while murmuring “Mazel Tov.” Donna took the cup from the bearded Communications Director and gave him a big hug. 

The three walked into the Oval Office and Donna sat down at her desk, carefully moving the cups of coffee to the edge. She was going over the file on welfare reform when Josh came hustling into the office. He stopped short and looked miffed as he surveyed the array of drinks on his fiancee’s desk. 

“I brought you something for your first day,” Josh said tentatively, with the look of a small boy holding a handful of daisies for his first-grade girlfriend. But instead of flowers, he held a mug with ‘Josh’ written on the side. Donna had bought it for him as a Chanukah gift the first year they were in the White House. “I wanted to somehow be with you while you worked,” he said shyly. 

Donna grinned and felt her eyes fill with tears once again. She took his hand and squeezed it, wanting to hug him but remembering that they had promised to keep things strictly professional in the office. “I love you,” she whispered. 

Getting herself under control, she looked at him sternly and said, “Now get out of here. You’ve got a country to run.” 

Josh smiled and simply said, “No.” 

Donna warned, “Josh. We agreed that you couldn’t hang around my desk. We’ve both got work to do.” 

Josh smiled more broadly and again said, “No, I can’t leave.” 

“Can’t or won’t, Josh,” Donna argued. 

“Can’t, Donna. I need five minutes with the President as soon as CJ, Toby, and Sam are done,” he explained. 

“I don’t think so, Joshua. You’re not on the appointments list for the morning. There are rules about the President’s time,” Donna said with a smile. 

“Don’t tell me we’re starting with ‘rules’, Donnatella,” Josh said, feigning horror. 

“Definitely, especially where you’re concerned,” Donna countered. 

Just then the door opened and the three communications staff members walked out, followed by the President. 

“Josh. You need to see me? Come on in,” he said waving him into the office. 

Josh walked in behind the President, but turned his head quickly and stuck out his tongue at his fiancee’s astonished face. “Excuse me, Sir, but let me give you fair warning about the ‘rules’,” were the last words she heard before the door closed. 


	3. Like A Bad Penny 3

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

* * *

“CJ? Got a minute?” 

The Press Secretary looked up and saw Katie, the reporter from the Boston Globe, standing in her doorway. It was late afternoon and CJ was reading some memos trying to get ready for the last briefing of the day. 

“Sure, come on in..” 

“I explained to Carol it was sort of important and that I needed to speak to you privately,” the reporter said hesitantly. 

“OK,” CJ said, putting down her binder. “What’s up?” 

Katie looked down in her lap, bit her lip, and paused, clearly weighing her words. 

“I just got a tip that Donna Moss is pregnant and that Josh Lyman is the father,” Katie said in a rush. 

“Back up. Where did that come from?” CJ said. 

“It’s from a guy I know who works for The National Enquirer.” 

“Well that’s a reliable source,” CJ snorted. 

“Their stories aren’t always just gossip. And I know this guy. He’s careful about what he writes, checks his sources. He’s usually on the money,” Katie insisted. 

“And I’m telling you he’s blowing smoke on this one,” CJ said flatly. 

“I’ve seen the pictures, CJ,” Katie asserted. 

“Pictures?” CJ asked, with just a hint of doubt creeping into her voice. 

“Yeah, I saw two. One had Josh with his arm around Donna going into his apartment. The other was a snap of them sharing food off the same plate, looking into each other’s eyes, the whole nine yards. I hear there are other telephoto shots of the two of them,” Katie revealed. 

“Between you and me, Katie, I’m calling in a favor. What else do they have?” CJ asked. 

“Their 36-Point Headline is currently, ‘Love Baby at the White House.’ CJ, what’s going on?” Katie demanded. 

“Katie, you know it’s the White House policy not to comment on the private lives of staff,” CJ said deliberately. “But I’m telling you there’s no there, there. Give me a break. Why are you interested in crap like this?” 

“You know I like Donna and Josh a lot but I’ve got a job to do,” the reporter insisted. “The story’s out there whether you like it or not.” 

“Katie, I can’t control what the National Enquirer prints, but you’re a professional journalist. You’ve got better things to investigate than the love lives of two single adults,” CJ said angrily. 

“Excuse me, CJ. The issue isn’t whether Donna and Josh are in love. The National Enquirer will cover that. My paper is interested in whether the two of them were using the Oval Office for late night romps. My paper wants to know if they shared a room while on business trips and whether tax dollars were spent to finance their clandestine affair. And frankly, from what I hear, the House Government Oversight Committee is considering holding hearings on just those issues, ” Katie said hotly. 

CJ looked at the reporter, took a deep breath, and then said. “Katie, I’m going off the record with this because I do believe that you are a friend to Josh and Donna, and you’ve always been straight with me. I’m telling you with absolute certainty that before last Friday there was no affair between those two. They maintained a strictly professional relationship. Were they close friends? Yes. Were they in love? Yes. Did they act on those feelings? No, they were in complete denial and nothing, I mean absolutely nothing, happened here in the White House, or anywhere else for that matter, that would pique the interest of anyone, not even Mary Marsh. Donna Moss is not pregnant, period.” 

“What happened Friday?” Katie asked. 

“Last Friday, the President of the United States asked Donna to become his executive assistant. She accepted. Later that night, Josh asked Donna to marry him. She accepted. That’s it, that’s the whole story,” CJ insisted. 

“What about the photos,” Katie pushed. 

“I don’t know anything about photos. If they show Donna working at Josh’s apartment, so what? I work at Toby’s place all the time. Haven’t you ever gone to your boss’ house? And as for eating off the same plate, yeah, if that’s a crime, then we’re going to have serious problems in the prison system,” CJ responded. 

“Look I buy everything you say. Really I do.” Then Katie took a deep breath and said quietly, “But somebody out there is pissed. Somebody’s working overtime to give Josh and Donna a hard time. I don’t know who it is yet, but if I were you, I’d find out.” 


	4. Like A Bad Penny 4

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

* * *

“She yelled at me.” 

“Get over it, Josh.” 

“Donna, the woman yelled at me.” 

“Josh, from what I hear, you questioned her loyalty to the United States.” 

“Donna, the woman didn’t know who the Majority Leader is. I’m not convinced she knew how many states there are in the Union. Are you sure she’s a citizen?” 

“First of all, you don’t have to be a citizen to work in the White House. And second of all, Sharon Bostwick did know who the Majority Leader is, she just got flustered because you were yelling at her. She has a master’s degree in Political Science from Georgetown and has worked as a researcher for the last fifteen years at the Library of Congress. Trust me, she can do the kind of research you’re going to need for the campaign.” 

“I just...just didn’t have a good feeling about her,” Josh said, beginning to pout. 

“Joshua,” Donna said in a low, seductive voice. 

Josh head snapped up because he had just heard Donna Moss’ “you’re about to have mind-blowing sex” voice he’d grown to love in just a few short days. 

“Yes, Donnatella?” 

“I’m willing to work very, very late at night with you for weeks until you find someone you’re comfortable with,” Donna purred. 

“Really?” 

“Absolutely. I’ll stay until one, two, even three in the morning, if need be. But of course, unfortunately, I’ll be too tired to do anything else that might be interesting,” she said with a small smile, “but I understand your reluctance to jump at the first seemingly qualified candidate.” 

“When can she start?” Josh asked eagerly. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Donna and Josh looked up and saw CJ standing there, shifting back and forth nervously. 

“Got a minute?” CJ asked. 

“Sure,” Josh said. “What’s up?” 

“I’m going to tell it to you straight. Next week The National Enquirer is running a story that Donna is pregnant with your child,” CJ said bluntly. 

Donna and Josh both stared at her, and finally Josh found his voice. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“Do I look like I’m kidding, Joshua?” CJ answered. 

“Who made up this crap?” Josh said, his voice starting to rise. 

“Katie came to me this afternoon with the story. I spent the last hour tracking it down and I got copies of some of the photos that will run with the article,” CJ explained. 

“What photos? To be honest, CJ, we didn’t leave the apartment the entire weekend,” Josh said, blushing. “Unless someone’s got a hidden camera in my place...” his voice drifted off. 

CJ walked over to the desk and put down two photos. The first was a picture of Josh and Donna, eating in a restaurant, laughing and sharing a piece of pie. The second was a shot of Josh, with his arm around Donna, walking up the steps to his apartment. “Do you recognize these scenes?” CJ asked. 

Josh looked them over and pursed his lips, clearly puzzled by what he was seeing. 

“Well, the first was taken at O’Briens, you know that bar we sometimes go to in Georgetown. I’m trying to remember the last time we ate there. Yeah, it was about a week ago. We’d worked here all day, and then I suggested that we grab a bite to eat. We had a fast dinner and decided to share a slice of pecan pie. Then we headed over to my place to finish up the energy initiative report. I’d left some files we needed there. And the second picture is of us going into my place. I have my arm around Donna because she’d just stumbled over the chip in the second step, see there?” Josh pointed out the offending step. “But I didn’t see any photographer that night,” he said confused. 

Josh glanced over at Donna, slumped in her chair, and saw silent tears running down her cheeks. 

“I should have known something like this would happen,” she murmured. “That telephone call last week...” 

He crossed immediately, pulled her to a stand, and put his arms around her. “Shhhh, it’s going to be ok. We’ll figure this out and kill the son of a bitch who’s behind it.” 

“Isn’t it obvious who did this,” Donna said in a voice so soft Josh had to strain to hear it. 

“No, who?” Josh asked. 

“Amy Gardner,” Donna answered simply. 


	5. Like A Bad Penny 5

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

* * *

“Donna, get a grip,” CJ started to argue. “She may be a bitch, but this is like moving into scary stalker stuff. You really think she’s capable of that?” 

Josh didn’t say anything. He turned back to the desk, picked up the photos that were to accompany the story in the National Enquirer, and stared at them again. Putting them back down on the desk, he then engulfed Donna in his arms, held her close, and murmured, “I’m so sorry, so very sorry. I can’t believe I could have been such an idiot.” 

“Josh, are you saying you agree with Donna? You really think that this is some kind of ‘Fatal Attraction’ business from Amy? C’mon, I don’t like her, but she’s a major player in this town. Why would she do this?” CJ looked at Josh and Donna with doubtful eyes. 

“It’s the only thing that explains what she said last week,” Josh said quietly. 

“What do you mean?” CJ demanded. 

“Last Thursday, before everything blew up between Donna and me, Amy called and asked Donna what she had been doing at my apartment the previous Sunday. Donna asked me how Amy knew they we had been together and I just blew it off thinking it didn’t matter. Then once I told Amy that we were through, I just forgot about it. I didn’t know it would come back to bite me like this,” Josh said ruefully. 

“And she’s doing this because she’s so broken-hearted that you dumped her? You’re charming, mi amor, but...” CJ persisted. 

“Nah, she doesn’t even like me,” Josh replied. “This is all about power. Amy Gardner doesn’t like to lose and she’s playing a game that makes me the loser no matter what I do.” 

“How do you figure that?” CJ asked. 

“It’s all about perception. Obviously I can’t represent the President if I’m caught in a sex scandal,” Josh said heatedly 

“We can fix this. We’ll spin it, that’s what they pay me for. I’ll make it seem like, hell it is, the great American love story...,” CJ said with fire in her eyes. 

“I’m sure you can spin it,” Josh spat out. “But Amy wins anyway because, in the short run, she manages to paint Donna as...as...” 

“A whore,” Donna said in a whisper. 

“Well, I’m not ready to concede the win to the bitch,” CJ said with determination. Lowering her voice, she looked straight at Josh and added, “But the story in The National Enquirer isn’t even the bad news.” 

“God, what else?” 

“The House Government Oversight Committee is considering hearings on whether you and Donna used tax payer dollars to finance your affair,” CJ admitted. 

Josh inhaled sharply and Donna buried her face in his chest. 

“I think we need to see Leo,” Josh said, pulling away from Donna. 

Just then the phone rang, once, twice. On the third ring, Josh reached over and picked up the receiver. “Josh Lyman.” His face softened and he said, “She’s right here.” He handed the phone to Donna and whispered, “It’s your mother. CJ and I are going to see Leo. We’ll be back soon.” 


	6. Like A Bad Penny 6

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

* * *

“Hi, Mom,” Donna said in a subdued voice. 

“Hey Baby Girl, how are you?” Carolyn Moss said, her mom-radar on high alert from the tone of her daughter’s voice. 

“Not so good,” Donna admitted. 

“What happened since we talked yesterday? How was your first day on the job?” Carolyn wanted to know. 

“The job’s wonderful, but I’m afraid it’s going to be short-lived,” Donna said with a catch in her voice. The tears started to fall, and she struggled to gain control. 

“What in God’s name happened, Donnatella?” Carolyn demanded. 

“Well, your clients are going to get an eyeful when they read next week’s National Enquirer,” Donna said hesitantly. Carolyn Moss owned a small beauty parlor in Madison. Her customers regularly read the rag. In fact, if she were honest about it, Carolyn frequently scanned it while standing in line at the supermarket. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“There’s going to be a story about the love child I’m having with Josh, conceived, apparently, in the Oval Office. And if that’s not bad enough, the House Government Oversight Committee is planning on holding hearings on whether taxpayer dollars helped finance this great affair that Josh and I have supposedly been conducting for the last four years. I think I was probably right last week when I came home. I should have just stayed there and ...and,” Donna burst into tears. 

“Donnatella,” her mother said sharply. “Get hold of yourself. You’ve got to think clearly and you can’t do that if you’re crying.” 

Donna fought to get herself under control. She took several deep breaths and was wiping the tears off her face when Josh and CJ walked back into the office. Josh took one look at his fiancee and went to hold her. CJ murmured that she’d be back shortly, and left the office. 

Josh took the phone from Donna and said, “Mrs. Moss, it’s Josh.” 

“Is Donnatella still crying?” Carolyn wanted to know. 

“No, she’s stopped,” Josh said softly, holding her in his arms, the phone cradled against his ear. 

“OK, then. You have one of those speaker phones, Josh?” 

“Sure. Give me a second,” and Josh pushed the button and sat down in his desk chair. Donna sat across from him, arms crossed across her chest, holding onto herself tightly as if to contain her emotions inside. 

“You there, Mrs. Moss?” Josh asked. 

“Yes,” replied Carolyn, her voice filling the room. “I’m assuming that woman,” Carolyn paused, and then asked, “ what was her name?” she asked. 

“Amy Gardner?” he said, embarrassed. 

“Yeah, her. I’m assuming that Amy Gardner is behind all this, right?” 

“That’s what we think, but how do you know that?” Josh asked. 

“Oh, please. You don’t have to be head of the FBI to see a woman who hates to lose written all over this little set-up. I hear these kinds of stories every week from my customers. You just play on a more public stage, Josh,” Carolyn impatiently explained. 

“I’m going to speak to Leo in the morning, Mrs. Moss. He’s gone for the night, but we’ll bring the full force of the White House to squash any hearings. CJ will put a spin on this story at the next press briefing. Sam will bring suit in federal court to try and stop the Enquirer from printing the story,” Josh ticked off the strategy that he and CJ had started to devise as they came back from Leo’s office. 

“Whoa cowboy. Bringing all that ammunition to the fight will only result in a lot of collateral damage. It’s absolutely what Amy wants. Lots of publicity that focuses on you and Donna, none of it good,” Carolyn said firmly. “Give me a second to think.” After a few moments of silence, Carolyn spoke up. “Got it. OK, here’s what we’re going to do. That bitch isn’t going to know what hit her.” 


	7. Like A Bad Penny 7

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

* * *

“There are two fronts of attack, right?” Carolyn asked. 

“Yes,” Josh said thoughtfully. “She’s leaked a story to the tabloid press, and she’s gotten some Republicans muttering about Congressional hearings.” 

“But even if you shut down the hearings, and even if you can somehow quash this particular story, you still have Amy Gardner out there, just waiting to wreak havoc. It’s like a snake. If you don’t cut off the head, it’ll just keep biting you.” 

“OK, I’ll call Amy and set up a meeting. See if I can make a deal,” Josh offered. 

“And have at least five tabloid photographers ready to take some candids of that encounter? Hell, no, you can’t do that Josh,” Carolyn responded. 

“What if I meet with her,” Donna suggested. “I know she hates me, but maybe I can make her understand...” 

“Absolutely not,” both Carolyn and Josh said at the same time. 

“Why not?” Donna demanded, her voice growing stronger. 

“I don’t want you anywhere near her,” Josh growled. “I don’t want you to get upset.” 

“Josh, I don’t need you to protect me,” Donna started, angrily. 

“Yes you do, that’s what husbands do.” 

“I can take care of myself. If anything, you need me to take care of you. I don’t want you meeting with Amy,” Donna said hotly. 

“Stop it, both of you,” Carolyn shouted over the phone. “Josh, while it’s noble of you to want to protect Donna, right now she doesn’t need Sir Lancelot riding in on his steed, especially if he’s going to get his ass kicked by a media-savvy broad. And Donnatella, you aren’t going to meet with Amy, not because I don’t think you could take her in a fight, but because you are going to be above this fray. You meet with her and the media is gonna scream ‘cat fight’ and you’re going to be portrayed as the blonde bimbo. So both of you calm down, and if you’re not holding hands right now, it’d be a good time to start.” 

Both Josh and Donna blushed at Carolyn’s words, but then looked at each other and grinned. They stretched their hands across the desk and grabbed hold. “So what do I do, Mrs. Moss?” Josh asked. 

“Well first, you’re going to make sure that my daughter doesn’t shed another tear over this bitch,” Carolyn said softly. 

“I promise,” Josh said smiling at Donna. 

“And Donna, I need you to promise that you’re going to get down off your high horse and work with Josh as a team. You did that for years in the office, but it’s even more important as husband and wife,” Carolyn insisted. 

“I promise,” Donna said, returning Josh’s smile with one of her own. 

“OK, here’s what we need to do. Donna, can you go to your desk and book me on a flight to Washington for tomorrow?” 

“Mom, I don’t want you to have to come here. You’ve got too much to do in Madison. What will your standing appointments say if you cancel at the last minute?” Donna argued. 

“Jessie and Molly will take care of my regular customers. Don’t worry about it. And we’re going to clean up this mess within two days so I’ll be back in time for the Friday rush,” Carolyn said reassuringly. 

“Two days, Mrs. Moss?” Josh asked doubtfully. “It might take more time than that. There’s a lot to do.” 

“Joshua, no wonder you’re a Democrat. Big government isn’t necessarily efficient government,” Carolyn said with a chuckle. “We’re gonna cut off this snake’s head so fast that the tail will still be twitching when we throw it in the trash and take it out to the curb. Now scoot, Donnatella. I need to know my flight so I can call Jessie and Molly.” 

“OK, Mom,” Donna stood up and left the office. 

After a moment, Carolyn asked, “Is Donna out of the room?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, turn off the speaker phone and let’s talk. Here’s what I need you to do,” Carolyn said stealthily. 


	8. Like A Bad Penny 8

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

* * *

After finishing his conversation with Carolyn, Josh hung up the phone and stared into space, postponing what he knew he had to do. Instead, he walked out to Donna’s desk where she was still struggling to make her mother’s plane reservations. 

“All set?” Josh asked. 

“Not yet,” Donna said. “I’m trying to cover this with frequent flyer miles, otherwise the fare is outrageous, but I used up most of my miles last week...”she stopped not wanting to finish the sentence. 

“Use my credit card,” Josh said, fishing it from his wallet and handing it to her. She smiled at him and then went back to surfing airline websites trying to get a reservation for the morning. 

Josh hung around Donna’s desk for a few more minutes, rubbing her shoulders, running his hands through her hair, but finally took a deep breath and said, “I have to make some calls,” and returned to his office. 

Flipping through his rolodex, he found the number he needed, hesitated, then dialed. The conversation was brief, but served its purpose. He looked up another number, looked at his watch, considered the hour, and then dialed. This conversation was longer, friendlier, but left Josh frustrated and furious with himself. If he hadn’t felt like the biggest jerk on earth already, it had now been confirmed for him in spades. 

He was sitting there lost in his thoughts when Donna came back into his office. 

“Mom gets in at 10 tomorrow morning, but said she’ll take a cab here. If it’s ok, she’s going to come to your office because I’ll be working the reception the President is hosting for the new White House interns,” Donna explained, her voice trailing off as she recognized that dark, brooding look on Josh’s face. 

“Josh?” 

“What? Sorry. What time does your mother get in?” he asked. 

“10, she’s going to come to your office,” Donna began tentatively. 

“Sure, you have that thing with the interns, right?” 

“Let’s go,” Donna said, grabbing Josh’s hand and pulling him to the door. 

“I’ll drive you home, then go back to my place. I have...I have some stuff I have to go over,” Josh said hesitantly. 

The ride to Donna’s apartment was quiet. Josh was withdrawn, lost in his thoughts. He walked Donna up to her apartment. They’d barely gotten in the door, when he pulled her close for a kiss and held her without saying a word. Then he stepped back and said, “I’d better get going.” 

“Don’t,” Donna said simply. 

“I have to go over some papers for tomorrow,” Josh began. 

“Don’t go. I need you tonight,” Donna insisted. “Just stay with me until I fall asleep. I can’t sleep without you,” she said shyly, echoing his words. 

Josh smiled, the first bright sign he’d shown in the last few hours. They walked back into her bedroom. Donna went into the bathroom, slipped out of her clothes and donned a thin cotton nightgown. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she came back into her bedroom. Josh had shrugged off his suit jacket and taken off his shoes, but otherwise remained clothed. He was laying on Donna’s bed, still lost in that dark, forbidding forest of his mind. She crawled in next to him, and turned off the lamp, but the moonlight streaming through her window gently lit the room. 

He wrapped his arms around Donna and she snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his chest. He softly stroked her arm, but didn’t say a word. 

“I love you Joshua,” she murmured, her hand caressing his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

There was silence, and finally, in a voice so soft that Donna was barely able to hear it, he said, “Maybe you should.” 

“Not a chance,” Donna said firmly, pulling him tighter. 

Josh shifted around and looked deeply into Donna’s eyes, searching for any signs of doubt. All he saw was unconditional love. He kissed her hungrily and she responded with an equal amount of passion. There was a desperate quality to Josh’s lovemaking, as if with every kiss, every touch, he found confirmation that what he had with Donna wasn’t going to disappear. He tried to tell her with his body and with his whispered words of love how much she meant to him. 

At last, exhausted and content, Donna fell asleep in Josh’s arms. He stared at her, transfixed by her beauty, his fingers playing with her hair. He fought the urge to drift off to that same peaceful, dream-filled world that Donna was enjoying. Reluctantly, he eased himself out of bed and dressed. Before leaving the bedroom, he leaned down and kissed her gently. He had an early appointment with someone he’d thought he’d never face again, but for Donna, he was willing to confront the devil himself. 


	9. Like A Bad Penny 9

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

* * *

Josh’s heels clicked loudly against the marble floors as he walked swiftly through the halls of the Longworth House Office Building. It was 6:30 in the morning and the offices were, for the most part, empty. They’d deliberately chosen such an early hour for the meeting. Less people present to explain why these two men were in conference. 

He came to the massive oak door and knocked. 

“Yeah,” came a voice from inside and Josh pushed the door open. 

“Lyman,” said the man sitting behind the huge cherry desk. 

“Calley,” Josh answered, nodding his head in acknowledgment. He crossed the room, the Persian carpet muffling his footsteps. Neither man offered a handshake in greeting. Cliff Calley, Majority Counsel of the House Government Oversight Committee, indicated to a chair across from him, and Josh took a seat. 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Calley waited, knowing that Josh was the one coming to ask the favor. His silence reflected a power play, and Josh knew it. Ordinarily he was a master at these games, but this morning he wasn’t playing for himself. He swallowed his pride and began. 

“What do I have to do to make the hearings go away?” Josh was blunt. He didn’t even have to explain what hearings he was talking about. Calley had understood when Josh had called so late the previous evening that it wasn’t just the routine business of government. That could have waited until morning and been conducted by someone less senior than the Deputy Chief of Staff. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Calley said cooly. 

Josh felt his blood pressure rise so fast that he thought his heart would burst. He almost reached across the table and grabbed the Republican counsel by the throat. He fought for control, knowing that there was too much at stake to risk an ugly confrontation. 

“What do you want?” Josh spat out the words. 

“Nothing,” Calley replied. 

“You know these hearings are bullshit. There was no taxpayer fraud, no late night romps in the Oval Office. Donna and I haven’t been having an affair, but if you insist on conducting these bogus hearings...” Josh started to rise from his chair. 

“There will be no hearings,” Calley said quietly. 

“What? Why?” Josh looked warily. 

“I know better than anyone that you and Donna haven’t been conducting an affair,” Calley offered, leaving unsaid why he knew such intimate facts. 

Josh was dumbfounded. He’d come to the meeting ready to offer himself up in exchange for protecting Donna from a vicious media circus. It drove Josh absolutely crazy that he would owe this bastard anything. But he knew he already did. Calley had conspired with Josh to make sure that Donna wasn’t indicted for perjury over her diary lie and had taken the high road when Leo was testifying before the committee. 

“What happens next?” Josh asked. 

“I’ll handle it,” Cliff said confidently. “First of all, this kind of crap isn’t what Republicans should be focusing on. There are too many critical issues that need serious attention and on which we fundamentally disagree with the Administration. But more important,” Cliff added, lowering his voice, “Donna deserves better than this. She’s a smart, funny, kind woman and I won’t let her become the victim of a partisan witch hunt.” 

Josh just stared at Cliff. He hated this man with every fiber of his being. In some ways he didn’t want this guy to do the right thing. He wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp for having slept with Donna. But in that moment, Josh reluctantly acknowledged to himself that Cliff Calley was a decent guy who’d also gotten caught last fall in the cross-hairs of a messy situation. Calley had been wrong to go out with Donna, knowing the conflict of interest. But Josh now recognized that his unwillingness to deal with his own feelings had driven the love of his life straight into another man’s arms. 

“I...I asked Donna to marry me,” Josh confessed. 

“Good. I’m glad for Donna. It’s what she always wanted,” Cliff answered with a small, regretful smile. 

The two men stood. Josh considered offering his hand, but was still too shaken by the knowledge that none of this would have happened if he’d been honest with himself. He turned and walked out the door. One problem had been solved, but the snake was still alive. 


	10. Like A Bad Penny 10

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

* * *

Josh was working in his office when Security rang and told him that Mrs. Carolyn Moss was at the gate. Donna had already arranged clearance for her mother. He stood up from his desk chair, ran a hand nervously through his hair, and walked out to the lobby. 

Josh had met Carolyn only twice. Once when the campaign made a stop in Madison. Donna had arranged for her mother to come to a reception the state Democratic committee was holding before a rally. Josh had been so busy putting out the fires sparked by in-state rivalries that his first meeting with his now future mother-in-law had consisted primarily of a quick handshake and a rather sharp comment to Donna about how he needed her to take care of some calls. 

The second time he’d met Carolyn, he’d been a little more polite, but no less frazzled. It was early in the administration and Carolyn had come to visit Donna. Josh had spent a total of ten minutes making small talk before dashing off to a meeting on the Hill. Donna had taken her mother to the Oval Office for what was to be a quick photo session with the President. It turned out to run a little longer when President Bartlet discovered that Carolyn Moss could argue politely but fervently about the superior quality of Wisconsin maple syrup versus the kind produced in New Hampshire. President Bartlet had been surprised that anyone other than himself had tasted both products. 

So when he considered that his in-person meetings with his future mother-in-law had been less than memorable, and added in the fact that Donna had missed two Christmases in Wisconsin because of him, plus been subpoenaed to testify before a Congressional committee because of her job with him, not to mention the fact that Carolyn was a lifelong Republican who’d voted against Bartlet, Josh figured he wasn’t exactly at the top of his future mother-in-law’s hit parade list. And then he skipped to the bottom line. He’d made her daughter cry, probably more times than he knew, and that couldn’t be good. 

But when he saw Carolyn Moss waiting for him in the lobby, he was greeted by a big hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a surprising, “I’m so happy for you and Donnatella. It’s a match made by God,” and he could see in her eyes that she meant it. 

Josh picked up Carolyn’s small overnight bag and they started back to his office. “Can we make a brief stop at CJ’s office? I called her last night and asked her to get me some information,” Carolyn said. 

“Of course,” Josh said clearly puzzled. 

“Don’t worry,” Carolyn laughed, squeezing his arm. 

Josh asked Carol if CJ was free. She nodded yes and Josh knocked on CJ’s office door. 

“Come in,” CJ yelled. 

Josh and Carolyn walked in and CJ rose from her chair behind her desk and put out her hand to Carolyn. “I’m so glad to meet you again, Mrs. Moss,” CJ said warmly. 

“The pleasure is mine. You’ve been a good friend to my daughter,” Carolyn replied with a smile. Then she added, “I know you’re busy. We won’t hold you up. Were you able to get the information I needed?” 

“Yes,” CJ said doubtfully, “but I still don’t see how she is going to help solve this problem,” and handed her a piece of paper on which was written, Amber Fisher, an address, telephone number, and the time, 2 p.m.. 

“Once we’ve talked, I’m sure Amber will be more than happy to help. I’ll bet that she has her own ax to grind,” Carolyn said with certainty. “Do you have the photo?” 

CJ handed Carolyn a photograph of Amy Gardner. “It was taken two years ago, her hair’s longer now,” CJ explained. 

Carolyn studied the picture, looked at Josh and arched an eyebrow. “Your mother must have been beside herself,” she said shaking her head. 

“She wasn’t the only one,” CJ agreed with a knowing smile. 

Josh felt his face flush and wished that the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. 

Carolyn turned her eyes back to the photo of Amy Gardner, and then looking at CJ for confirmation, asked, “Twice a week, right?” 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” CJ answered in astonishment. 

Carolyn snorted, and said, “I’ve been doing this for over 30 years, I can tell.” 

Putting the photo in her bag, she then asked, “Were you able to get that other information I’ll need?” 

“Yup. Sam gave me the details this morning,” and CJ handed Carolyn a folder. 

“And finally, what time is the meeting with the reporter,” Carolyn asked. 

“It’s set for 5,” CJ replied. 

Josh gasped, looked at Carolyn and said, “You’re meeting with a reporter? CJ? This is a bad idea, a very bad idea.” 

“Joshua, we’ve got this under control,” CJ said with more confidence than she actually felt. 

“Then I’m almost set.” Carolyn said, a smile teasing at her lips. “Thank you again, CJ,” and she gave the press secretary a warm hug. 

Josh and Carolyn walked back to his office and talked for 20 minutes. At last, Carolyn checked her watch, saw that it was close to noon, and said, “It’s time. I’ve got to get moving.” Josh accompanied her to the gate. Catching a glimpse of the worried look on his face, she hugged him and said, “Don’t worry. I’ve been snake hunting before,” and with a grin, walked out onto Pennsylvania Avenue. 


	11. Like A Bad Penny 11

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

* * *

Amy Gardner walked into Jean Pierre Beauty Salon for her 2 p.m. appointment. She looked at her watch impatiently, waiting for her regular stylist to meet her. She glanced in the mirror and was frustrated to see the grey very clearly showing at her roots. 

“Ms. Gardner?” 

Amy looked up and nodded coldly to Amber Fisher, a woman of about 35, who was her regular hair dresser. Amy was determined to look good, but had never managed to control her unruly locks. She hated that left untreated, she would have a head full of grey, lifeless hair. So for the last three years, she’d had a standing twice-a-week appointment with Amber. 

“Amber, I was going to have just a regular shampoo and blow dry, but look at these roots,” Amy said in an accusing voice, as if her grey hair were someone else’s fault. 

“Actually, I’ve been consulting with a color specialist,” Amber explained with a small smile, “and I think I’m going to change your formula.” 

“Well, you’d better do something and do it fast,” Amy snapped. “I’ve got an important appointment at 5.” She sat down in the salon chair, and Amber wrapped her in a cape, and began applying the color. She set the timer for 20 minutes, and then said, “When you hear the ding, go over to the shampoo corner and get it washed out.” Amy nodded as Amber left the room. 

When the timer rang, Amy moved to the shampoo area. She glanced quickly at the woman next to the sink, and thought she looked vaguely familiar, but didn’t recognize her as the usual shampoo girl. Amy sat down and leaned her head back into the sink. 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Gardner.” Amy was surprised that this woman knew her name. 

“Water warm enough?” 

Amy mumbled “Yes,” beginning to relax from the warm water and the strong hands massaging her scalp. 

“I think you’ll find this new formula will cover your grey longer,” the woman continued. Amy shrugged further back into the chair, thoroughly relaxed. 

“My daughter’s lucky,” the shampooer continued, “She’s naturally blonde. She won’t ever have your kind of coarse, frizzy grey hair. You should be grateful that you found a talented stylist like Amber, especially now that you’re single again,” the voice continued nicely. 

Amy was irritated. Had other customers been gossiping to Amber about Josh dumping her? 

“And a woman as important as you needs to look good when she meets with the press.” 

Amy nodded slightly, her head filled with soapy suds, but the hairs on her arm beginning to tingle. 

“Like that meeting you have tonight at 5 with the reporter from the National Enquirer. You’re going to have to look especially good when you sell him on this new story.” 

Amy started to sit up in the chair, but strong hands held her back. 

“I think you want to listen closely, Ms. Gardner,” said Carolyn. “Unless you want me to send some very interesting information I have about your college days to your board of directors.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” hissed Amy. 

“Josh spoke to his old roommate Chris late night. You do remember Chris, don’t you?” Carolyn asked quietly. 

“Of course I do,” Amy answered, slightly nervous. 

“Chris remembers you too, although I can’t say with much fondness. He does, however, clearly remember writing your senior thesis for you. And he mentioned the name Brian McFadden. Does that name ring a bell? You know the guy you were sleeping with your sophomore year who wrote your take-home bio final? Apparently there’s a whole Amy Gardner fan club at Harvard. Were you planning on going to your 20th reunion dear?” 

“I prefer to think that Chris and Brian were making a contribution to the women’s movement. What do you want?” Amy snarled. 

“You know I always like people who cut to the chase, so here’s the deal. There’s nothing to negotiate, so listen carefully the first time,” Carolyn said. “I’m even giving you extra conditioner just so you have time to hear it all.” 

“First, you’re going to meet the reporter as scheduled, but you’re going to insist he must have misunderstood you. I’m not sure how you’re going to do it but you do have your ways, don’t you dear.” 

Amy stiffened, then muttered, “He’s going to need something to give to his editors, no matter what I do.” 

“I know, that’s why you actually do have a great story that the Enquirer’s readers are going to love. Did you know the gold at Fort Knox was abducted by aliens?” Carolyn said. “What are you crazy?” Amy spat out. 

“Absolutely not. I have it on highest authority from the White House and I’ve put a folder with the information in your briefcase.” 

“Next, tomorrow morning CJ will announce Donnatella and Joshua’s engagement. When asked by inquiring minds, you’re going to say that you’re thrilled to hear that the two of them are getting married and that you are offended that anyone could suggest that a woman can’t fall in love and still be the consummate professional. Of course, you’re not speaking from personal experience, but I’m sure you can handle it. You really ought to have considered drama as a major.” 

Amy squirmed in the chair, but Carolyn’s hands held her in place. She turned on the warm water and rinsed the conditioner from Amy’s hair. 

“One more thing. Amber works 50 hours a week and has two young children. Those tips you’ve been giving her are insulting. Double them and at Christmas, remember cash is always in good taste. And the next time, Amy, you give Amber a box of Godiva chocolates, take out the card addressed to you.” With a final spray of water, Carolyn stepped away from the chair and handed Amy a towel. 

She looked Amy Gardner directly in the eyes and said firmly, “You ever come near my daughter and her husband again, you won’t know what hit you.” Carolyn turned on her heels and walked out the door. 


	12. Like A Bad Penny 12

**Like A Bad Penny**

**by:** Evelyn 

* * *

“You don’t have to wait with me,” Carolyn insisted. They were at Reagan Airport and her plane was scheduled to leave in a few minutes. 

“I want to Mom. We haven’t had much time together,” Donna said, giving her mother a quick hug. “You’ve been busy,” she added with a smile. 

“You’re all set,” Josh said, coming up to them. He handed Carolyn her ticket. 

“I just want to say thank you again,” Josh began. 

“Don’t,” Carolyn interrupted. “We’re family now,” she said warmly. 

“You’ll be back soon, right?” Donna asked. 

“Definitely, we’ve got a wedding to plan,” Carolyn declared. 

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Donna began tentatively. “We haven’t had a chance to talk about it, but, if it’s ok with you,” she turned to Josh, “I’d like to be married in Washington. It’s the only way that President and Mrs. Bartlet will be able to attend.” 

“I was hoping you felt that way,” Josh said relieved. 

“I’m not surprised,” Carolyn said. “But of course, the first thing you have to decide is when.” 

“In two weeks,” said Josh, while simultaneously, Donna declared, “maybe Christmas?” They looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“I’m not waiting six months, Donnatella,” Josh said firmly. 

“What about my honeymoon to Hawaii? We’re in the middle of a campaign, Joshua” Donna asked mischievously. 

“We’ll take a long weekend when we get married and I promise a week in the 50th state when the election is over,” Josh offered. 

“Two weeks,” Donna countered. 

“Deal,” Josh said and hugged her close. 

“Well I guess I’ll be back sooner than I thought,” Carolyn laughed. Just then Carolyn’s flight was announced. As they started walking toward the gate, Carolyn suddenly remembered something, a gleam in her eye. 

“Tell Mrs. Bartlet to call me when she gets a chance,” Carolyn announced. 

“About the wedding?” Josh asked. 

“No, Bobby Sullivan and....,” Carolyn answered, looking knowingly at Donna. 

“Ooh, good idea,” Donna squealed. 

“He’s finished and going to...” her mother pointed out. 

“Really? That’s certainly convenient. July 1, right?” Donna said conspiratorially. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell her. She’ll be thrilled.” 

At the gate, Josh hugged Carolyn tight and whispered “thank you” one more time. Donna and Carolyn held on to each other for a few moments and then with a hitch in her voice, Donna said, “I love you Mom.” 

“I love you baby girl.” 

Carolyn went through the security gate, waved to Josh and Donna, and walked down the hall. 

As they started to walk away, Josh asked with a smile, “Want to translate Moss code?” 

Donna tucked her arm through Josh’s and looked up innocently. “Just trying to be helpful,” she answered with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Who’s Bobby Sullivan?” Josh demanded. 

“My next door neighbor’s son. He’s graduating University of Wisconsin Medical School and going to Hopkins for his residency starting in July,” Donna patiently translated. 

“And this is good because....” Josh said confused. 

“Because Ellie is a medical student at Hopkins,” Donna explained, as if she were talking to a three-year-old. 

“Ohhhh,” Josh nodded, as he and Donna walked to the car. Then a thought hit him. 

“Wait a minute. Your mother’s neighbor, you say.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“The Sullivan who’s the Republican state senate leader? Donna, is his son a Republican too?” Josh asked indignantly. 

“Of course, but the good kind,” Donna said with a grin. 


End file.
